Year One Part One: January
by thew40
Summary: The origin of HeMan! The first battle with Skeletor! Please R&R!
1. Part One

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: Prelude." It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." These characters don't belong to me.

* * *

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JANUARY

"He-Man and the Power Sword"

Part One

The snow and the wind howled that cold January night. Despite a temporary relief from winter, it was back with a vengeance. Flags of Eternos flapped harshly in the high winds and Royal Soldiers did their best to hold back shivers from the cold that stung them to the core. It was a dark night . . . a lonely night . . .

The moons of Eternia – Bright Moon, Dark Moon, and Org – sat behind a thick blanket of clouds. Snow flowed from these clouds in spurts, occasionally accumulating in small areas of Eternos. As midnight came and the Palace lights began to extinguish, the night guard took the place of the evening guard.

Houses and vendors were peaceful and quiet. A few late night walkers roamed the streets of Eternos, but as the night continued to settle in, they were aimless in their nightly travels and returned to their homes. Eternos was a beautiful city, composed of red and pink bricks with citizens living on multiple levels of the large plateau. The Palace sat at the top of the plateau, overlooking the city itself.

The night, however, was filled with a strange sort of tension. Something, it seemed, was happening off in a far part of the world. Many of the stragglers didn't stay out much later than 30 after midnight.

"Who goes there!" came a sudden shout from the gatekeepers.

There were three gates to Eternos, one at the bottom, one before the bridge into the city and one at the other side of the bridge. This came from the first gate's keepers.

A rider on his horse sat before the gates. He looked up at the gatekeepers.

"I am a messenger from Drisdos!" shouted the rider. "I seek an audience with the king of Eternos!"

"What is your business, messenger?" asked the gatekeeper.

"There's been an attack on Drisdos! Our communications tower was destroyed and I need to see the king!"

"Let him through!" shouted the gatekeeper.

The gates opened wide and the rider was let in. He galloped up the path to the second gate. It opened as well, and then the final gate, which granted him entrance into Eternos.

An hour later, King Randor (who had been in his study looking over some documents for the next week) was sitting the in throne room with Man-At-Arms, listening to the tale this man spun. There had been an attack on Drisdos just after sunset. Creatures led by a man in a cloak. The attack had been devastating. The descriptions of the creatures were the same told to Man-At-Arms back in December.

The messenger was given stay for the night and a legion of Royal Soldiers was dispatched to Drisdos to investigate.

"What do you think, Duncan?" asked Randor after the messenger had been led out of the throne room.

"I think we need to start talking to some of the others."

"Agreed. I'll stay up and monitor the situation in Drisdos. In the morning, we'll call out for our allies and get their input."

* * *

Indeed, the next morning, two visitors came to Eternos from the Mystic Mountains. One was King Stratos from Avion – a tall, lean man with gray down feathers covering his body and two huge red wings that arched out from his wrists. He wore a red helmet with black goggles. With him was Lord Buzz-Off of Insectia. Buzz-Off was one of the four races that inhabited Insectia and was bee-like in his appearance. 

The two of them landed at Eternos and were greeted by Teela and Prince Adam.

"Welcome to Eternos!" Prince Adam addressed.

"Good morning, Prince Adam," Stratos replied. "Teela."

"Hello sire."

Buzz-Off smiled. "She just called you 'sire.'"

Stratos laughed a little. "Teela, I have known you since you were a baby. And there is no real monarch in Avion. It's just a title."

"Well . . . still. And Lord Buzz-Off, good morning."

Buzz-Off snickered. "It's always good to see you two kids."

"Don't mind her, Buzz-Off. Teela's just sucking up and putting on a good show because she wants to make Captain," Adam stated.

"Adam!" gasped Teela. "That's it! Ten laps around the main courtyard!"

"What!"

"You heard me! And if you dare disobey, I'll make sure your father knows about it."

Adam rolled his eyes and walked off. "See you guys later."

Teela followed, eyes stern and centered on Adam.

"Stratos! Buzz-Off!" came the shout of Mekaneck from the doorway. "Good to see you guys again!"

Stratos and Buzz-Off walked into the Palace and shook the hand of Mekaneck. "Likewise," Buzz-Off replied.

"Do you know what's going on, Mekaneck? We've all been hearing rumors for months," Stratos questioned. "And now, the attack on Drisdos. Who is behind this?"

"We have a theory," stated Man-At-Arms, walking over to the group. "Though I doubt you'll like it."

"Oh?" Buzz-Off asked.

"It seems a lot of the suspects line up with the descriptions of those that attacked the Hall of Wisdom a number of years ago," Man-At-Arms replied. "Remember?"

Both Stratos and Buzz-Off did, though their memories had been altered. The man who had led the attack was known to them simply as the Apprentice, as he was the student of the warlord Hordak. But in truth, he was once King Randor's brother, Keldor.

"Yeah. Really? Are we really talking about this?" asked Buzz-Off.

"Why now? After all these years?" Stratos followed up.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know," Randor stated, joining them. "I've called in someone else who was with us that day who might just be able to help us."

The group entered the throne room and there stood Moss Man. He smiled and walked over to the others.

"Long time, no see," Moss Man greeted, shaking their hands.

"Been about a year or two," Stratos responded, thinking back to a chance encounter in the Evergreen Forest.

"Right. I understand our old enemies may just be back in action. Thought I'd help you guys out."

"It's good to have you on board," Man-At-Arms told him. The five men gathered together in the throne room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Standing in the deep recesses of the Tar Swamp was a gathering of powers. A man in violet cloak stood before his followers, the hood drawn heavily to conceal his features. Before him stood his minions, each one of exceptional power and ability. Evil-Lynn, mightiest of dark witches. Beast-Man, feral creature who commands animals. Mer-Man, terror of the seas. Trap-Jaw, cyborg with both a robotic arm and jaw. Tri-Klops, the triple-sighted swordsman. 

"Our time has come at last," the leader announced. "We have worked long and hard at this goal and let all of our sufferings pay off. Remember our plan. Attack Eternos and then, we move onto Castle Grayskull!"

Two massive, robotic spiders clambered over. Trap-Jaw and Tri-Klops boarded them. Mer-Man leapt onto a vehicle that was called the Roton. Evil-Lynn slid into tank-like vehicle known as the Land-Shark. The cloaked figure hopped onto his purple-furred feral cat, whom he called Panthor. As the group rode east, so did an army of floating attack robots called Hover Robots.

They brought with them war to Eternia.

* * *

As King Randor, Buzz-Off, Stratos, Moss Man, and Mekaneck continued their discussion, Man-At-Arms felt himself being pulled away from the conversation by a telepathic voice. One that was very much familiar . . . 

_Man-At-Arms!_

_Sorceress,_ Man-At-Arms returned. _What is it? What's wrong?_

_Adam must come to Castle Grayskull immediately!_

_All right, all right. I'll get him._

* * *

Adam was kicked in the side. His blue eyes snapped open and looked up and saw the angry (but kinda cute) expression of Teela before him. Cringer, by his side, gulped loudly. 

"Uh-oh . . ." Cringer gasped.

"ADAM! I told you to do those laps!"  
Adam stood up and rolled his eyes. "No need to kick me like that!"

"I'll kick you any way I want to kick you!"

"Jeez, Teela, we were just taking a nap. What's the big deal?"

"Big deal? Big deal? It is my duty to train you, Adam! That's the big duty! You think this is all about you!"

"Ancients, Teela, give it a rest!"

Orko floated over at that moment, hovering right next to Cringer. "At it again, are they?" asked the Trollian.

"Second time today."

"It's not even noon yet."

The blue sky was beginning to cover up with a large patch of gray clouds that would soon bring snowflakes to Eternos.

"Adam! Teela!" shouted Man-At-Arms, marching over. "Adam come with me."

"Father! It's not my fault Adam won't listen to me!" Teela started.

"Don't worry about that right now, Teela. I need you to - "

_DUNCAN!_ shouted the Sorceress. _THEY ARE NEARLY THERE!_

"Now?" questioned Man-At-Arms.

"Now what?" asked Teela, who shared a quizzical look with Adam.

"Get inside, Teela. Immediately! Orko! Fetch the king! We're about to be attacked!"

"What?" asked Teela, stepping back.

"GO! NOW!"

No needing to be told twice, Teela turned on her heel and ran into the Palace. Orko zoomed after her. Duncan reached forward and grabbed hold of Adam's shoulders.

"Get a Sky Sled and make for the north. Into the Evergreen Forest. Go to coordinates 773 by 332."

"What? Where am I going?"

"Castle Grayskull."

Adam bulked. "Castle Grayskull? But I thought that it was just a myth. Like the Great Towers . . ."

"It is no myth! And you must go! It is your destiny!"

Adam's eyes widened. "Destiny?" he wondered, rolling the word around in his mind. He had never heard that word used in such a serious tone before – especially about him.

"That's right. Go. Now. And tell no one."

Adam started to walk away, Cringer in tow. "Okay . . ."

"And don't look back! RUN! NOW!"

Adam broke into a run, Cringer by his side. He ran into the Palace, passing Teela, who was talking to several soldiers. She shouted his name, but Adam ignored her. He ran hard and fast, Cringer just a few feet behind him, running after him.

The Prince of Eternos then reached a line of Sky Sleds near one of the landing pads. He activated the engine and sat down, ready to take off.

"I'm coming too," Cringer then said.

"What? Really?"

"Man-At-Arms was just a little scared back there. That can mean nothing but trouble!"

Adam smirked and pressed the extender. The seat of the Sky Sled slid back another five feet, which was enough room for Duncan.

"Just don't go too fast. I'm afraid of speed . . . and heights!"

"I'll do the best I can, Cringer, but you saw Man-At-Arms. Whatever is going on here is pretty big."

The Sky Sled blasted off, tearing away from Eternos, heading north towards the Evergreen Forest.

Meanwhile, back at Eternos, Man-At-Arms hand his hand to the side of his helmet, connected to the comm-line. He was receiving reports from all across Eternos. Listening posts between here and the Tar Swamp were going quiet.

"What's going on, Duncan?" asked King Randor as he ran out into the courtyard. With him was Orko, Queen Marlena, Teela, Buzz-Off, Stratos, and Moss Man.

"We're about to be attacked, sire."

"By whom?" asked Marlena.

But before she could answer, terrible explosions rocked the Palace and the city. Alarms blared, soldiers ran, and fireballs roared from the impacts. As the small group was about to move, an explosion blasted right in the courtyard. The entire group was thrown down.

The sky filled with Hover Robots and a portion of the wall of the courtyard was blown away. In walked Beast-Man, Mer-Man, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, Evil-Lynn, Panthor, and their leader.

"Remember us?" asked Trap-Jaw.


	2. Part Two

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JANUARY 

"He-Man and the Power Sword"

Part Two

Pillars of smoke rose from Eternos. Flames roared at the Palace. Screams and shouts echoed throughout the city as Hover Robots attacked. Royal Soldiers let loose laser beams through the cold air, striking at the enemies as they poured on.

In the courtyard of the Palace, the greatest of the attack was taking place. Warriors of evil under the command of their cloaked leader assaulted the king of Eternos, the king of Avion, and a Lord of Insectia – along with the soldier Teela, legendary Moss Man, court jester Orko, the Man-At-Arms, and the queen of Eternos.

"Teela!" shouted Man-At-Arms to his daughter. An explosion from the man in the violet cloak sent a rain of stones upon them. "Get Queen Marlena to safety!"

"I can fight!" Teela replied from beside him.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Teela tensed, grabbed her snake-shaped staff and turned Queen Marlena. "Come on, your highness."

Queen Marlena looked reluctantly to her husband, King Randor. Randor stood next to Man-At-Arms, both holding their shields firmly as the Evil Warriors came rushing towards them and the others.

"Where's Adam?" asked Marlena, voice filled with worry.

"I don't . . . I don't know," Teela responded. A jab of concern went through her, coupled with the sudden realization that she may have failed as Adam's bodyguard.

"I got him to safety!" yelled Man-At-Arms, taking a couple of shots at the approaching group. "NOW GO!"

There was another explosion, this one far closer to them than desired. The courtyard was filled with smoke as a great flame erupted. Teela grabbed Marlena by the arm and pulled her towards the Palace entrance.

However, before they could get near it, a woman dressed in a blue and purple armor appeared, a black cape waving behind her. She lifted her staff, which resembled a claw holding a pearl.

"Going somewhere?" she asked with a dark smile. "I don't think so."

She lifted her staff and it glowed with power. Teela stepped in front of the Queen, but Marlena pushed Teela out of her way. The bolt from the staff struck Queen Marlena and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Teela gasped and went down to her side, fingers searching the alien's pulse. She found it.

"Of course I didn't kill her," the woman called Evil-Lynn cooed. "We want to keep her alive so she can see the downfall of her kingdom. But you on the other hand . . ."

But before Evil-Lynn could make another move against Teela, a cake slammed into her face! Evil-Lynn went staggering back, chocolate frosting and cake covering her eyes. Orko suddenly came hovering right over to Teela and the fallen Marlena.

"A cake!" yelped Teela.

"I meant it to be snake, but . . . er . . . you know me."

"Get the queen to safety, Orko."

"What about you?" asked Orko, casting a simple hovering spell on Queen Marlena's body, allowing her to safely and easily float into the Palace doors.

"I'm taking down this witch."

Teela rushed forward, staff raised. Evil-Lynn, just in time, blocked it with her own. Evil-Lynn then swiped downward, issuing forth an destructive wave. Teela leapt back, allowing the wave to destroy the ground she was just standing on and not her feet.

She fired a beam from her wrist laser and it struck Evil-Lynn's staff. The staff took no damage, but Evil-Lynn was staggered enough for Teela to deliver a kick to her stomach. Evil-Lynn crumbled and then disappeared through the flames that stood between the others and Palace doors. Teela then took it upon herself to take a defensive position at the doors.

* * *

The locator beeped loudly as Adam approached the clearing. His gloved fingers worked the controls and the Sky Sled careened for a landing. Cringer's paws hugged Adam's midsection.

"Just hang on a sec, Cringer," Adam assured his old friend.

The Sky Sled landed softly. Cringer jumped immediately off. Adam smiled and scratched his tiger's neck.

"Come on. Let's check out Castle Grayskull."

Cringer's ears hung and he sighed. "Do we have to? It's sounds scary!"

"I don't know, Cringer. But Man-At-Arms made it seem awfully important. Seems to me that we should do whatever he wanted us to."

Adam started off, Cringer lagging behind. They walked through the woods and towards where the trees of the forest parted. As soon as they reached the clearing, Adam's eyes widened. There, in the center of the clearing was none other than Castle Grayskull.

It had been legend for years. The stronghold of the Ancients. The resting place of the Elders. Myth made real. In the noon light, it stood solid and real before the pair, it's skull face both frightening . . . and encouraging. The towers looked empty, the jawbridge up, making it impossible to cross the abyss below and enter.

There was a sudden screech. From above, a huge fire-orange falcon went sailing towards Castle Grayskull. As soon as it neared the Castle, the jawbridge opened up and allowed the falcon entrance. It remained open.

"Something tells me that's our cue," Adam told Cringer.

"Cue to leave?"

Adam smiled. "You wish. Come on!"

The blonde-haired prince ran towards the land-ramp that would take him into Castle Grayskull, Cringer behind him – too afraid to be left alone, but just as scared to enter the mysterious Castle Grayskull. The cold, winter air stung at Adam as he ran, but he did so. He felt compelled to enter, so curious and fascinated by what may be inside.

He halted at the jawbridge. His blue eyes curved downward and he looked upon the abyss below. It was said to be bottomless . . .

Fear gripped him. The jawbridge suddenly looked quite ancient. What if it gave out? What if it wasn't strong enough?

But he suddenly felt a push to go forward. His curiosity got the best of him. Adam took one step and walked across the jawbridge. In no time, he stood in the open mouth of Castle Grayskull. He turned to Cringer.

"You can either stay there or come with me. It's up to you."

Cringer looked down, unsure of himself.

"To be honest, Cringer, I love you, but I understand."

The tiger looked at Adam, then ran across the jawbridge, eyes wide and aware the entire time. In just a handful of seconds, Cringer was standing next to Adam. Adam leaned down and wrapped his arm around Cringer's neck in a playful hug.

"Good job!"

"Yeah, yeah, just promise me I won't have to do that again!"

Adam laughed and the pair entered into a foyer. As soon as they did, the jawbridge clanged close behind them. Cringer moved close to Adam.

"It's all right, Cringer," Adam assured him. "It's going to be fine."

The foyer was lit by torches and was empty save for racks on either side of the rectangular room. Two huge wooden doors stood before them. Adam took in a deep breath, stepped forward, and opened them. What he saw then surprised him . . .

* * *

Snow began to pour down upon Eternos as the battle continued on. Tri-Klops went running after Moss Man, who had managed to throw him back with a vine.

"You won't be able to try that again!" Tri-Klops shouted, sword sheathed, eyes prepared for energy attack.

"Oh, you know I will! But better this time!"

Cobblestones suddenly went flying into the air as small trees surrounded Tri-Klops, encircling him. Trapping him. Moss Man's telepathic connection with the trees allowed him to have their branches reach out and grab hold of Tri-Klops, holding him tight.

"Gotcha now."

Three energy suddenly blast straight through the trees, forming a sort 'Y'. They then spun, sundering the trees in two. Tri-Klops then leapt out and his visor rotated, each eye firing a different energy beam at Moss Man until he finally went down.

"Now that you're taken care of . . ."

Tri-Klops turned to Man-At-Arms as he was dealing with Trap-Jaw. Man-At-Arms was busy firing at Trap-Jaw, who was looking quite overwhelmed. Tri-Klops fired a quick beam at Man-At-Arms' right leg, which allowed Trap-Jaw to fire one of his own laser beams from his arm cannon at Man-At-Arms. Duncan crumbled.

Trap-Jaw was over in a flash. Just as Man-At-Arms swung his laser cannon around, Trap-Jaw slid right in and took a big bite out of it. It sparked and crunched as his iron teeth destroyed it. He even swallowed a mouthful.

"That face full of acid destroyed my digestive system. Had it replaced. It's like a furnace now!"

"Nice," Man-At-Arms replied . . . and then swung him battle club right into Trap-Jaw's face before the villain had the chance to munch on that. Man-At-Arms then grabbed him by his cybernetic arm, flipped over his back and right into Tri-Klops.

Man-At-Arms just turned around when, suddenly, Beast-Man was before. He roared, saliva dripping from his fangs. His large hands grabbed hold of Man-At-Arm's arms, shook him and then slammed him onto the ground.

"HELP!" shouted Mer-Man all of a sudden.

Buzz-Off and Stratos, who were firing on him from the air, were chasing the tyrant of the seas. Tri-Klops once more alternated laser eyes, blasting Stratos two of the three times. Trap-Jaw fired a grappling hook around Buzz-Off and pulled him to the ground.

"That's that," Tri-Klops noted.

"I could have handled them," Mer-Man muttered.

"Shut your trap," Beast-Man snarled. "Skeletor is dealing with the one he came for . . ."

Indeed as, while the battle was taking place, the cloaked man was confronted by King Randor. Randor, Honor Sword in hand, stood before the man in the cloak. Randor's heart thundered in his chest, seeing the human's blue skin, the cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Randor.

"You know who I am," the cloaked man replied, voice high-pitched.

"Keldor?" whispered Randor.

"Keldor is dead, Randor."

"Then who are you!" the king demanded.

The violet-cloaked man pulled back his hood back just enough to reveal his face. Standing before him, in the cold winter air, was a skull. Eyes, nose, and mouth filled with black shadow. The entire thing was still alive.

"Keldor is dead, Randor. But Skeletor . . . Skeletor lives!"

In Skeletor's hand was the staff he had used against him during the Horde War and at the Hall of Wisdom.

"No . . ." gasped Randor. "Keldor . . . what has happened to you?"

"My name is SKELETOR!" he roared. "And I have come to take what I so richly deserve! First, you. And then . . . Castle Grayskull! And then, Eternos and all of Eternia!"

"No!" shouted Randor, Honor Sword raised.

Skeletor blocked the attack. "I have spent years waiting for this moment. This moment where my vengeance comes manifest!"

Randor swept in again, but Skeletor moved like a wrath. His body slid out of the way. Randor stumbled. Skeletor knee jerked against Randor's wrist. The Honor Sword fell to the ground. Skeletor then spun and slammed his Havoc Staff against Randor's chest.

Randor went flying back, his chest smoldering.

"So easy . . ."

Just as Skeletor was about to take Randor, someone else stepped in front of him. Teela, holding her staff, shield on her wrist.

"Stop right there!" she shouted.

"I will not take orders . . . from pests."

Teela suddenly fell to the ground with a gasp. A beam from Evil-Lynn knocked her out. Evil-Lynn then joined Skeletor's side.

"Want me to finish her off?"

Skeletor shook his head. "No. Let her live to watch what happens to the King she almost gave her life to protect."

"What about the others?" asked Beast-Man.

"Bring them with us. We have made our first strike, my Evil Warriors! Let us now move onto Castle Grayskull and claim our place among the annuls of history!"


	3. Part Three

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JANUARY 

"He-Man and the Power Sword"

Part Three

Adam and Cringer were now ten feet from the door to the foyer. Adam took a look back and saw them still standing there. The thing of it was . . . Adam was also in the middle of a large field. A river was running nearby, leading to the edge of a cliff. Long, dry grass was all around him, right up to the river. A small tree sat near the edge of the cliff, right beside the river.

"What is this, Cringer?"

"I don't know, Adam, but I'm scared! It still smells like we're inside!"

Adam shrugged. "But it looks like we're outside."

At that moment, Adam's eyes caught something. Next to the tree was a woman, dressed in a outfit of feathers – blues ones, all except the stomach and chest. Orange-feathered wings linked the back and the arms. A falcon's head atop her own head, it's white feathers flowing like hair to her shoulders. She was graceful in her movements.

"Excuse me!" shouted Adam.

The woman looked up at him, only some twenty feet away.

"Where am I?"

"I . . . HELP!"

In an eye blink, a huge blue-furred creature bounded at her. He wrapped his arms around her and snarled at Adam and Cringer. Cringer jumped behind Adam, shaking.

"HELP ME!"

The creature roared, such a blunt and terrible sound that it rattled Adam's knees. The creature then jumped off the cliff, the woman still in his arms. She screamed as they vanished off the edge.

"No!" yelped Adam and ran towards the edge.

The cliff was only a twenty-foot drop. The creature landed perfectly on his feet and held the woman tightly, licking at her face. They stood in the middle of some dry grass.

It was at this moment that Adam found himself unsure as to what to do. Does he try and rescue the woman? Does he make a run for the doors that stood in the middle of the field? What could he do?

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" the woman screamed.

"All right . . ." Adam whispered. The decision had been made. "We need to figure out a plan here."

"What!" yelped Cringer.

"Come on, Cringer. We need to help her!"

"But how? That thing is huge! We can't wrestle it!"

"Maybe not, but at least we can try to outsmart! He's going to eat her!"

Adam looked around, eyes searching for options. They settled on some thick vines hanging from the tree. There was a strong western wind coming in.

He smiled and turned to Cringer.

"Come on. I've got an idea."

"Ohhh no . . . I don't like the sound of that."

Four minutes later, Adam landed squarely on the bottom of the cliff. He moved west of the creature, near a huge patch of dry grass. He glanced up over at Cringer, who was hiding behind a few big rocks midway down the cliff.

"HEY! UGLY!"

The creature looked to Adam and roared his mighty roar. Adam shook with nervousness, but stuck his tongue out in defiance.

"I bet I got more meat on my bones than her! Come and take a nice bite outta me, ugly!"

The creature leapt up from the woman and bounded towards Adam. Adam took a deep breath, then threw a match at patch of dry grass. The grass suddenly blazed up and the wind carried it west, trapping the creature.

Cringer came running along then and to the woman. The woman grabbed onto the tiger and Cringer rushed her away. The creature didn't notice. He was too busy snarling at Adam. Adam knew that dry grass wouldn't burn for long. He ran along the dying flames towards the edge of the waterfall.

The creature lunged out of the fading fire and right at Adam. Adam ducked out of the way and grabbed hold of a vine that he had set up. The vine was pulled and huge rocks slammed to the ground, right in the path of the creature. The creature fell over them and right into the water.

There, the creature squealed and churned, arms flapping. Adam watched as the creature did its best to swim, but was failing miserably. He turned to the woman, who was staring at Adam with intense curiosity.

_I just can't let it drown,_ he thought. _It can't help what it is._

Adam picked up the vine and tossed it at the creature. The creature's huge hands grasped it. Adam then secured his footing on the rocks and pulled. The creature was pulled out of the water and was on the surface.

As soon as the creature was safe, everything around Adam dissolved. He was suddenly standing in a vast chamber. Behind was a large bridge two deep, rectangular holes that led to who-knows-where. Along those holes were huge pillars. Beyond that was the door to the foyer.

"What . . . what is this place?" questioned Adam, turning around.

Before him a set of stairs leading a throne. To the sides were doors and staircases.

"Castle Grayskull," the woman whom he had rescued answered. "I am the Sorceress of Grayskull."

Cringer was suddenly at Adam's side, looking around cautiously.

"Protector and guardian of Grayskull," the Sorceress continued.

"Ah, I see. Okay. But what was all that?"

The Sorceress smiled and Adam looked into her eyes. Despite looking just over thirty, there was a wisdom in her eyes that told him differently.

"A test."

"A test? A test for what?"

"Prince Adam," addressed the Sorceress. "We do not have much time. As we speak, a great enemy called Skeletor is on his way here. If he reaches Castle Grayskull and is able to enter, he surely claim the power that lies within these walls."

"Power?"

"Castle Grayskull has been a collector of powerful artifacts since Preternia, Adam. Great forces of magical power are here. The walls resonate energy that is tapped into the very core of Eternia's magic. And even beyond that, there is vast technology here that is beyond any compare. If Skeletor manages to take control of Castle Grayskull, then he shall find a way to take that magic and technology. All of Eternia is in trouble."

"Why can't you stop him?" asked Adam, still not quite sure what he was doing here.

"Because I am not strong enough. The guardianship of Grayskull is split for fear of misuse. And the type of protector that is needed right now fulfills a role I can not. For you see, the one who is needed to defend Grayskull must be able to operate outside of it. I can not do that."

"Why can't you?"

"My powers only work within Castle Grayskull. The protector that must arise needs to able to be mobile. He must face threats such as Skeletor outside of Castle Grayskull. And while I can maintain the magics within the walls of Castle Grayskull, I can not contend with what I may face outside."

Dawning suddenly came to Adam. "Wait . . ."

The Sorceress perked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"This protector . . . this guardian of Grayskull . . ."

"You, Adam. You must become the protector of Grayskull."

Adam shook his head. "Hold on, Sorceress. Just . . . hang on. I'm no warrior. My father or Man-At-Arms or maybe even Teela – but not me. I can barely hold a sword!"

"Those three are all fine warriors, but it is you must stand against evil, Adam. You. You are He Who Is the Man. You passed the test. Wind, water, fire, ground. You showed compassion, courage, strength, and wisdom. You are the chosen one."

"But how? I can take care of that creature, but this Skeletor guy? If he's as bad as you say he is, then how can I do that?"

The Sorceress smiled and walked over to a table near a doorway. On the table was a large wooden box.

"You must become more than you are now. Your inner self must match your outer self. You must become more than just a man . . . you must become a He-Man."

The box opened up and inside was a gleaming silver sword. It was beautiful and Adam could immediately feel a connection to it. The blade was long and sharp. The crest branched out, then curved up. Symbols that Adam recognized as the words of the Ancients ran along the blade.

"The Sword of Power," the Sorceress stated. "Only you may wield it."

Adam slowly reached in and picked it up. It was heavy, but he could handle it. He held it with both hands and after just a few seconds could feel it resonate with power.

"Adam . . ." whispered Cringer, fear in his voice.

"These words . . ." Adam observed.

"They are of the Ancients, but the Sword of Power is far older than their time. It has been sitting in the Hall of Secrets for centuries. Waiting for you. It will transform you, Adam. Give you strength. Give you power. But you must wield that power responsibly. None save myself and Man-At-Arms must know your real name."

"Real name?" Adam questioned, looking up from the Sword of Power.

"In your new form, you shall have the name He-Man. The name of a mighty warrior."

"New form?"

The Prince was suddenly all too aware of how real this was. It all sounded so amazing, but yet . . . was it true?

"I'm not sure about this . . .," he admitted.

"I understand your reservations," she stated, stepping forward. "But time is running out. This is your fate, Adam of Eternos. Your day has come. Embrace your destiny!"

Adam nodded and looked down at the words of the Ancients. There was a long moment of silence that was then interrupted by Cringer.

"Adam?" asked Cringer.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

Adam half-smiled. "What I need to, I guess."

"Oh boy . . ." Cringer cried.

The Prince of Eternos whispered the words of the Ancients. "By the power of Grayskull," he muttered and felt an intense jolt of warmth and power. He almost dropped the Sword. "WHOA!"

"Yes," the Sorceress said. "Louder, though. The Sword of Power is like a lightening rod for Grayskull's power."

Adam took in a deep breath and held the Sword of Power aloft. Then, with a loud, commanding voice, he shouted.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

Power swept over Adam as soon as he said it. Warmth blasted from the Sword of Power. Huge bolts of lighting went up all around him. Prince Adam gasped as he felt marvelous transformations come over him. Muscles exploded, quadrupling in size. His skin tone went darker, like he had a deep tan. His clothes vanished, replaced by a harness of metal. His honor belt was replaced by one of a brown hide.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" he then shouted in a new thick voice, completing the words on the Sword of Power's blade.

The lightening was then gone. The light that had overcome Adam had vanished. The warmth from the Sword of Power faded, though not all at once.

"Whoa . . . WHOA!"

The Sorceress couldn't help but smile. "The transformation is complete, Adam. You are He-Man now, the most powerful man in universe!"

"I'm huge!" He-Man shouted, staring at his mammoth muscles. "And half-naked!"

"Intimidation, He-Man. If your enemy sees just how strong you are, he may just end up giving up."

"Yeah, but not a whole lot of protection from weapons," He-Man then added.

"Your harness is fashioned from Coridite, which will allow you some invulnerability."

"What if I need a shield?"

"Then call upon it."

"Umm . . . shield?"

There was flash of light and a shield appeared on He-Man's wrists and upper arm.

"Whoa."

"Adam? Adam, is that you? You smell the same," Cringer whimpered.

"Cringer . . . it's all right . . ."

The Sorceress walked over to Cringer. "He-Man will need your help. Your friend needs a faithful companion against Skeletor and his minions. You are his best friend. Will you answer the call?"

"Um . . . maybe."

"He-Man, point the Sword of Power at Cringer."

He-Man did so and suddenly felt the warmth grow again. The Sword of Power then unleashed a mighty bolt of lightening that struck Cringer. Cringer quaked with fear, but then tripled in size. Huge red armor appeared on his back and face. The newly transformed Cringer roared.

"He-Man, your companion – Battle-Cat!"

"Cringer?" asked He-Man.

"I feel incredible!" Battle-Cat shouted. "I don't know what I was so afraid of!"

"All righty . . . Sorceress? Now what?"

But the Sorceress had turned quite grim. "I sense Skeletor and his minions. They are approaching Castle Grayskull. Prepare yourself for battle, He-Man."

He jumped onto Battle-Cat's saddle. 'He-Man' and 'Battle-Cat' were starting to stick.

"Remember all that has been taught you. Your parents, your teachers, Man-At-Arms, even Teela . . . let their wisdom and training guide you. Rely on your instincts, but remember that violence is not your only resort. You must maintain the respect and dignity of your role. You must not kill."

He-Man nodded. "Understood."

"Then ride hard against the enemy."

Battle-Cat was off. The doors the foyer opened automatically. The jawbridge then began to clank open. He-Man took in a deep breath.

"Here we go."


	4. Part Four

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JANUARY 

"He-Man and the Power Sword"

Part Four

* * *

Skeletor rode on Panthor, snow swirling around him. Behind him were his Evil Warriors, his dark minions. Along with their other captives was King Randor, the man who was once Skeletor's brother. The brother to the long thought dead Keldor.

Keldor was dead, in many ways, for Keldor – as dark and evil as he became – had his limits. But it was the breaking of those limits that transformed him into Skeletor. Into this overlord of evil. Into the man that would take all that he had lost and all that he sought after. Skeletor had wished for the power and secrets of Castle Grayskull.

As he rode forward and Castle Grayskull became clear in his vision, his Orc heart leapt in joy and excitement. There would be no one to stop him this time. No warriors from Eternos. No Duncan, no Randor, no Sorceress . . .

Skeletor would claim what he had wanted for so long.

And then, as he made his approach to Castle Grayskull, he stopped. The jawbridge clanked open, much Skeletor's surprise. Was this surrender? Was this resistance? What was going on here?

"Stop right there, Skeletor!" came a deep, thundering voice.

Skeletor and his Evil Warriors stop their ground, and watched as a massively muscled man atop an armored green and yellow-stripped tiger. He was intimidating to all that saw him, with his huge, half-naked body. He held a sword and a shield, as well.

"Just who in the hell are you?" snarled Skeletor.

"I am He-Man, champion of Grayskull and defender of Eternia!" As soon as he said that, Battle-Cat leapt out of the entrance of Castle Grayskull and down the ramp. "I'll give you one chance to free the hostages, give up your campaign, and return to - "

A blinding light suddenly overcame He-Man. His body went flying back, Battle-Cat tossed into the other directions. His head slammed against the rocky surface before the abyss. He began to lose consciousness.

"So much for heroes!" cackled Skeletor wildly. A cold, snowy breeze lifted up his cloak around him, revealing a likewise harness of Coridite. "Forward!"

Skeletor didn't walk another foot before two small explosions went off before him. "What is this?"

"More fools," Evil-Lynn snickered behind him. She raised her staff.

From out of the small fires and vast smoke came two figures – Teela and Mekaneck!

"And just what kind of resistance do you think the two of you can offer me?" Skeletor questioned, snowflakes twirling around them all.

Teela looked over at the hostages, all tied up. They were awake now, watching as Teela and Mekaneck were about to engage the enemy. The various Evil Warriors began to walk over, snickering and laughing amongst themselves. They lost sight of what was happening to the others . . .

Orko appeared with a quiet 'POP!' Even Man-At-Arms seemed happy to see him.

Teela moved her eyes to Skeletor and his Evil Warriors. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I - "

Skeletor threw up his arms. "I am Skeletor, soon to be master of all Eternia!"

"You're not taking another, then, Skeletor," Mekaneck said. "By order of Eternos, I am placing you under arrest!"

The entire group laughed.

"Would you like me to take care of them?" Evil-Lynn offered.

"No!" came a shout from behind. A laser beam suddenly sliced between the ranks of the Evil Warriors. The Spydor suddenly exploded, followed by the Roton.

"We'll take care you!" greeted Stratos.

The Evil Warriors were in motion immediately, as were their opponents. As the two groups collided, Skeletor tore towards Castle Grayskull. This was it. This was his destiny. He would embrace it. Randor or his flunkies or anyone would not stop him this time.

As it turned out, Skeletor was partially right. It wasn't Randor that stopped him.

He-Man jumped and slammed right into Skeletor. The two went rolling onto the ground, Panthor's throne left vacant. As the pair stood up, Panthor growled and prepared to leap onto He-Man. However, he was stopped suddenly by Battle-Cat.

Battle-Cat intercepted Panthor wrestled the purple panther a bit. Panthor sunk his belly low to the ground, bared its teeth, ears flat. It hissed. Battle-Cat did likewise. The two great cats then slammed into each others, snarling and growling.

Meanwhile, He-Man stood just feet from Skeletor, holding onto his sword and shield for dear life. His heart thundered, his eyes locked onto his enemy. He remembered all of his training, all of the tactics he thought lost in a sea of laziness and boredom. Somehow, he realized, the power of Grayskull brought them all to the surface.

"You blonde-haired moron," Skeletor insulted.

"Sticks and stones make break my . . . oh, sorry. Didn't mean for it be personal."

Skeletor unleashed a blast from Havoc Staff. This time, He-Man moved up his shield, which took the brought of the blast. The beam was cut off. Skeletor paused, then did so again. This time the blast was stronger. But once more, it had no effect on the shield.

"Nice try," He-Man replied.

Skeletor rushed forward, Havoc Staff out. It came down. He-Man swung his Sword of Power up and deflected the blow. He then crouched and threw his leg out, making to knock Skeletor down. Skeletor, however, jumped back. He-Man went after him, Sword of Power raised.

He swept the Sword of Power through and it slammed against the Havoc Staff.

"Such a fool," Skeletor muttered and slammed the Ram's Head of the Havoc Staff against the shield. The shield was splintered. "Hide behind that all you want!" Skeletor cackled.

He was about to slam it again when He-Man slid out and away from the Havoc Staff. His fist connected with Skeletor's skull-face. Skeletor went tumbling back.

Meanwhile, the Evil Warriors continued to battle their enemies.  
Trap-Jaw fired laser bolts at Moss Man. Moss Man did his best to dodge them, but was among the slowest of the warriors there. One of the bolts struck his thigh. His leg gave and the plant guardian crumbled.

"Ah!" Moss Man grunted.

"Gotcha!" Trap-Jaw laughed. "Now to trim the hedges . . ."

Moss Man put his hand to the ground and reached his mind out to the plants he sensed below. A brief telepathic communication later and huge bushes ensnared Trap-Jaw, holding him in place.

"Gotcha," Moss Man replied.

Suddenly, he heard a loud buzzing sound. Huge portions of the bushes came down, a buzz-saw now on his robotic arm. His mouth was also at work, snapping and eating anything in his path. He was in the clear. Moss Man back up, Trap-Jaw snarling and grunted.

"It's over now, hero!" yelled Trap-Jaw.

Moss Man's eyes caught a glimpse of a small sapling nearby. He smiled. "For you."

His finger touched the sapling. In an instant, the sapling became a huge, mighty tree. As soon as it did, massive branches came swinging down and slammed Trap-Jaw onto the ground.

Nearby, Tri-Klops was having some trouble of his own. Mekaneck's body sat behind huge rock while his head swung around the air, dodging each one of Tri-Klops laser beams.

"Stand still, damn you!" shouted Tri-Klops.

"Like that's going to work," Mekaneck taunted. But as soon as he said, his neck was nicked by an energy beam. It sparked and fumed.

Tri-Klops targeted it again. But before he could attack once more, the ground around his exploded, tossing a huge dust cloud into the air.

"I can't see!" exclaimed Tri-Klops, shifting from eye-to-eye. Finally, he came to the right one, only to see Stratos' fist coming right at him.

Tri-Klops went stumbling back. No sooner did he do that then Mekaneck came running out, club in hand. He slammed it against Tri-Klops' gut. Tri-Klops was done.

"I've got say!" Buzz-Off commented not far away. "I'm losing a lot of respect for the Mer-People right about now!"

"If you only knew my reasons for siding with Skeletor," Mer-Man retorted, his trident slammed against Buzz-Off's axe.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind hearing them . . . another time!"

Buzz-Off twisted his axe, causing Mer-Man's trident to fly out from his hand. Buzz-Off then flew forward, elbow hitting Mer-Man's chest. He then grabbed hold of Mer-Man's arm and flipped him over.

Closer to the ramp up to Castle Grayskull, He-Man and Skeletor continued their battle. He-Man's fists slammed in Skeletor, sending the villain back spilling.

"You are strong, He-Man. I'll give you that. However, what you have in strength, you lack in skill!"

Skeletor's dropped his Havoc Staff. He jumped into the air and attacked He-Man full on. He-Man knew of no way to stop Skeletor's attack. In an instant, Skeletor struck a pressure point on He-Man's wrist. The Sword of Power dropped. Skeletor then palm-hit He-Man's face, kicked him in the abs, then tore off the shield. Finally, Skeletor finished with a kick to the head. He-Man fell.

"And now . . ."

"Skeletor!" shouted King Randor, marching over, sword in hand. "If that is your name now, then so be it!"

"Ah, Randor . . . come to stop me in my moment of glory?" questioned Skeletor. "You shall do no such thing!"

The Havoc Staff flew back into Skeletor's hand. He then pushed it forward. An invisible force shoved King Randor back, sending him to the ground. Skeletor then turned and rushed towards Castle Grayskull. Right after He-Man's exit, the jawbridge had closed. That came to no surprise as Skeletor reached the edge of the abyss.

He pulled held aloft the Havoc Staff and then pulled out the Sword of Darkness, recovered from Castle Grayskull oh so many years ago. Just as he did, he realized something. He looked at He-Man's sword and understood now that He-Man's blade was indeed the Sword of Power!

"I could have claimed it once," Skeletor whispered to himself. "But I did not. Now, though, I shall have it!"

He pointed the Havoc Staff at the Sword of Power, to snatch it telekinetically. Nothing happened. It held some sort of power, a power that resisted Skeletor's. Unwilling to give up his position, he used the power of both the Havoc Staff and the Sword of Darkness to summon the Sword of Power over. It succeeded. The Sword of Power came flying over and hung in the air before Skeletor.

Immediately, he sensed a connection between the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Power. It reminded him of two magnets of opposite poles - able to exist on their own and produce their own magnetic field, but attracted to each other.

With the Sword of Power floating above him, he could sense the connection between it and Castle Grayskull. It was far stronger than the connection between the Sword of Darkness and Castle Grayskull. The Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Power then hung in the air, floating side-by-side slightly above him. Skeletor then lifted his Havoc Staff and channeled a beam of power into them. The beam was then reflected onto Castle Grayskull.

As the power was focused on the jawbridge, Evil-Lynn smiled at Teela, who was doing a better job of dodging Evil-Lynn magic this time.

"Looks like victory will be ours," Evil-Lynn snarked. "And you thought you could stand in our way."

Just as Evil-Lynn was about to unleash another blast at Teela, though, Orko appeared, grabbed hold of her staff and blinked away.

"What on Eternia?" yelped Evil-Lynn.

"Actually," Teela replied, socking Evil-Lynn in the face, "he's from Trolla!"

"You betcha!" Orko quipped appearing next to Teela.

"You broke my nose!" Evil-Lynn cursed, her nose broken.

Suddenly, Beast-Man landed on her, unconscious. Man-At-Arms soon came running over. "Good job, Teela."

"You too, by the looks of it," she replied.

Man-At-Arms then heard a terrible noise. The jawbridge of Castle Grayskull came slamming open, allowing Skeletor entrance. He looked over and saw He-Man. He knew at once who it really was, though. Prince Adam.

"Help the others rounds up the Evil Warriors," Man-At-Arms commanded. As she did so, Man-At-Arms rushed over to He-Man.

"Wake up!" Man-At-Arms shouted.

He-Man suddenly lifted his head. "What happened out?"

"You were knocked out. Twice."

"Oh! Uh, yeah, don't worry about me, citizen!" He-Man said, standing up. "Where's my sword?"

Man-At-Arms leaned close and whispered. "Adam, Skeletor has the Sword of Power."

"How did you know it was me?" asked He-Man, still shaking the wooziness out from him.

"No time for that now. Just move it!"

He-Man nodded. "Right. Now, I just need a new weapon." As soon as he said that, then, a Battle Axe appeared in his hand. He smiled, grabbed his shield and rushed towards the ramp.

* * *

Skeletor entered Castle Grayskull and kicked in the foyer doors, allowing him entrance into the Throne Room. The Sorceress stood in the center of the room, looking stern and defensive. Skeletor skull face made what could pass a smile.

"So good to see you again, Sorceress," he greeted.

"Away with you, Skeletor!" the Sorceress shouted.

"Never!" Skeletor responded. "You are no threat to me!"

Skeletor unleashed the power of the Havoc Staff against her. The Sorceress raised up her arms and the blast was deflected off a force shield. Skeletor pressed forward, however, but the Sorceress was prepared to meet this as well.

Her arms up and her wings expanded, her body began to glow. Huge bolts of lightning exploded all around her, arching across the room. She then pushed forward, energy flowing with her arms as she did. A massive beam of power counteracted against Skeletor's. There was immediate feedback with Skeletor's Havoc Staff.

As the Sorceress pushed against Skeletor, the Havoc Staff began to shake violently in his blue hands. And then, there was large explosion of force and the Havoc Staff went flying across the room. Skeletor fell backwards.

"And good assault, Sorceress!" he shouted. "But not good enough!"

He pulled out both the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Power. She gasped as he began to once more channel his power through them. The blades lit up wildly. Power, like dust in the wind, started to gather between the swords. The very power of Grayskull was welling up into them!

"No . . ." the Sorceress whispered.

Skeletor laughed loudly, then sent a massive strike of lighting from his fingers. It struck the Sorceress square in the chest and she collapsed. Skeletor then let go of the handles of the Swords of Power and Darkness and let them float before him, gathering the power he so long sought after.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SKELETOR!" He-Man roared from the entrance of the Throne Room.

"You!" Skeletor shouted. His hand gestured to his Havoc Staff. It sped to his hands. "This is the end of you, champion of Grayskull!"

He ran towards He-Man, Havoc Staff fuming with power. He blasted once and He-Man deflected it. Skeletor went to slam He-Man with the Havoc Staff, but He-Man swung in with the Battle-Axe and cleaved in two!

He-Man then thudded his shield against Skeletor's skull, then kneed him in the stomach. He then ran towards the Sword of Power, which hung in the air next to its dark twin. Between them was an orb of glowing power. The very power of Grayskull.

He-Man grasped the handle of Sword of Power and pulled. Nothing happened. He pulled again. Nothing.

"What in . . . ?" he asked aloud.

Skeletor ran forward and grabbed the Sword of Darkness' handle. "The power of Grayskull shall be mine!" he roared. As soon as did, the entire Castle rumbled. Huge bolts of lighting came flying out of doors, from up the stairs, from the floor and the ceiling. Each one struck the Sword of Darkness and the orb next to it.

"NEVER!" yelled He-Man.

"You don't understand, do you?" Skeletor questioned. "Our swords are linked! And while yours carries the power of Grayskull, mine will make it my own!"

"The power of Grayskull is not meant for evil, Skeletor!" He-Man replied, remembering the edicts that the Sorceress told him before. How right they sounded . . . and how terrible it seemed if someone like Skeletor were to break each one.

"IT WILL BE MINE!" Skeletor shouted. The bolts were coming more and more. He-Man could feel his sword weakening, the warmth and energy it gave off fading away. How much longer would be until he was replaced by skinny and weak Prince Adam?

"NO!" He-Man then defied. "NO!" He then said and did the only thing he knew he could. As the others entered Castle Grayskull and the Sorceress awoke, He-Man shouted: "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!"

The lightning suddenly changed directions, curving now to the Sword of Power. He-Man felt his control of it returning. The orb dimmed. He-Man then lifted the Sword of Power! Skeletor's Sword of Darkness came loose from its mid-air moorings and Skeletor fell, sword in hand.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man roared, the orb tearing itself apart, the power returning the Castle Grayskull.

He-Man then turned to Skeletor, Sword of Power pointed towards him. Skeletor was up on his feet instantly.

"Now what?" asked He-Man.

Skeletor looked to He-Man, then to He-Man's allies as they entered, then to the Sorceress.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Skeletor snarled. His hands shot out and the two halves of the Havoc Staff flew into it.

He then let loose a beam, separating the group at the door and he rushed out of Castle Grayskull. He-Man followed him.

Skeletor was too fast, it seemed. The Evil Warriors and Panthor were all piled onto the Land-Shark, which was driving away.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"We did good, He-Man," Battle-Cat said, coming over. "I had that Panthor licked!"

He-Man smiled.

"Who are you?" asked King Randor then, stepping over to He-Man.

"I . . ." he started, then glanced at the Sorceress. "I am He-Man. Champion of Grayskull, protector of Eternia, and defender of justice."

"You are an ally, then?"

He-Man's smile grew. He had never seen his father look at him like this. Pride and amazement. "Yes. Eternos is a kingdom of justice and peace. And whenever that peace is threatened, I shall be there!"

And he meant it. He truly did. He-Man – Adam – knew that this was his destiny, that he must protect Eternia from evil. It inspired and excited him, this new mission.

As the snow fell around, He-Man embraced his new destiny.


End file.
